Turning page
by Rafaperez
Summary: The first time Jun meets her Kyonshi, Pailong, at age the age of 5 and then, years later, when the his seal is broken


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : The first time Jun meets her Kyonshi, Pailong, at age the age of 5 and then, years later, when the his seal is broken.

 **Turning page**

 _I've waited a hundred years_

 _But I'd wait another million more for you_

 _Nothing prepared me for_

 _What the Privilege of being yours would do_

 **Turning page-Sleeping at last**

Little Jun Tao was happy because it was her 5th birthday and her parents had told her that now that she was a big girl, she would receive a very special gift that all the Tao received at that age, her own Kyonshi and several things were going through her head. What would he look like? Would he say something? Would he be happy to have her as his Daoshi?

She knew that her mother had told her that a Kyonshi was an object to serve her, to fight for her, but there was that innocent part of her that still thought of him as a friend.

When her father called her, she went to meet him in one of the elegant rooms of the Tao mansion, and in the middle of the empty, candle-lit room was a large wooden box and her father, sitting in a chair, said:

"Come near, Jun."

And the little girl with green hair approached it, her eyes widening while seeing who was in the box. He was the famous master of martial arts and actor, Lee Pailong.

"Thank you, dad." She said, bringing her hands to her mouth and then, watching her Kyonshi.

His skin was gray and his hair a dark blue, under the Chinese hat he wore, which covered his closed eyes and, not understanding right all about Kyonshis, because her mother hadn't told everything yet, she wondered if he was be asleep.

"Now, use the talisman to wake him up, and become his true Daoshi."

Jun then took out one of the yellow talismans and repeated the words she had learned, then threw it toward Pailong, and the talisman pressed itself against his forehead.

And Jun smiled as he got up, leaving his box, he was very tall, and stopped in front of her and the girl then bowed and said:

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Pailong, I am Tao Jun, your Daoshi." And Jun turned straight, looking hopefully at him, and then, slowly, he bowed, and although she couldn't see his eyes and his mouth, covered by the high collar of his Chinese garment, Pailong said:

"It's a pleasure to meet my Daoshi."

And now, more than a decade later, with Pailong's seal broken by Yoh, and after the Kyonshi's anger at realizing what he had become and then, become calmer, recovering and forgiving Tao Jun, Pailong was standing in front of his Daoshi, after they had said goodbye to Yoh and the others and were in the greenhouse of her apartment.

Jun looked awkwardly at her shoes, she still felt ashamed for the way she had treated Pailong for years, even though he had forgiven her. She felt terrible.

"Tao Jun?" Pailong called her, his voice low and calm, staring into her face, wanting to see her smile and not like that and she lifted her head, staring into his serene eyes and she crossed an arm around herself, waiting. "Are you still thinking about what happened?"

"Pailong..." She sighed, it was difficult, because she had become someone cold in battles and with him too, but now she had changed, realizing that he, being a Kyonshi or spirit, had feelings and she wanted him to know that she cared about them.

"I just want to apologize again for the way I've treated you, ignoring the fact that even Kyonshi, you have feelings and for you to know, that I care about them." She told him honestly.

"I know Tao Jun, now you know and that's what matters. And, I told you I've forgiven you." He replied, approaching and then smiling, seeing the surprise in her blue eyes.

With her free hand, Jun took his hand in a touch for the first time in years that didn't involve battles and they both smiled as he closed his hand around hers, stroking it slowly, each one feeling the touch of the other and how simple the moment was but full of meanings and changes.

"Are you sure you want to stay by my side like my Kyonshi?"

"I want to continue to perfect my technique, but I also want to continue as your Kyonshi, as a friend too."

"Why?" She asked, not because she didn't like it, but for curiosity, she wanted it all too.

"Because, we all deserve a second chance." He then released her hand gently and passed by her, walkinh toward a red flower behind her and he picked it, and with a beautiful smile, he took her hand and placed the flower on it and Jun smiled, touched, she had never received such a loving gesture, ony from her brother and she smellee the flower as she stared at him.

"I am honored to be with a person, my Daoshi, who can admit her mistakes, who is strong and who has a great heart, Tao Jun."

"Pailong... Thank you."

And to his surprise, Jun approached and then, she wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug, leaning her face against his chest, feeling peace and happiness in him and if he could, he would have blushed and slowly, he hugged her back, feeling great happiness as he rested his chin over her head, absorbing her scent.

"I'm glad to have met you, Tao Jun."

"Me too Pailong."


End file.
